


Charlie's fault

by qwerty28274



Series: International Fanworks Day [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a closet fanboy, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, This Is Proof, We all know it's true, i obviously failed, if that's still a tag, literally tho my goal originally was to make this 100 words long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/qwerty28274
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a closet fanboy, though if you confronted him about it he would deny it with his last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritesinsandtragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsandtragedies/gifts).



> Part of me wrote this for IFD, part if me wrote this as a Valentine's Day gift for iwritesinsandtragedies because she's awesome.

Dean Winchester was a closet nerd, though if you confronted him about it he would deny it vehemently to his last breath. But if you ever caught him reading a fanfic or watching one of those fanmade trailers for one ship or another, he would blame it on Charlie. Cos it was all totally Charlie's fault. After all, she was the one who introduced him to all these shows and movies in the first place. It wasn't his fault that they were so damn addicting. Right? It couldn't be his fault. No way. That's what he told himself, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
